Scarlet Spider
by Jackal2
Summary: *Chapters 1-4 re-edited, NEW: Chapters 5&6* Return of the Scarlet Spider! Set after the Final Chapter, Ben Reilly returns running into some old friends and enemies! Please r&r.
1. Untimely Return to Scarlet

Scarlet Spider #1-Untimely Return to Scarlet  
  
The yellow cab came to a screeching halt outside the rundown bus station on 53rd Street. "How much?" asked the shaggy, brown haired passenger as he opened the back door and began pulling himself out. The bald and overweight driver turned his head briefly and glanced at the counter, "That'll be fifteen dollars, I tell you what you look like you've been through a lot, let's say ten!" The shaggy haired passenger put his hand in his brown jacket and pulled out a ten dollar bill, "Thanks, pal!" "No problem," the cab driver grabbed the ten dollar bill and put it in his money compartment, as his passenger shut the door heartily. The cab drove off as rain continued pouring in the dark street. The passenger, better known as the Scarlet Spider, or Ben Reilly walked down the street. His wet hair clung to his face, his hands were firmly in his jacket pocket, Ben pulled out his Yankee's cap and placed firmly on his wet head, which was dripping rainwater all down his face. Ben's thoughts began to wonder on as he recalled why he returned to New York in the first place, just to see his dying Aunt May. Those thoughts then took him to the present, he could not remember how he had gotten into the cab to begin with, or where he had been, but he knew he was back and hopefully for good this time. The street was covered with large puddles, which did not seem to bother Ben Reilly, as he splashed in each one he stepped in. The hard rain bounced of Ben and fell onto the street, the weather seemingly reflecting Ben's mood, which was never a good sign. Ben carried on walking for another hour until he found himself stood in front of the building, Forest Hills Hospital to be precise, the hospital which had looked after his Aunt; during the time she was in a coma and confined to a hospital bed. The moon shone high over the tall hospital as Ben looked on with a grim expression. Ben's mind trailed in thought of his fake memories of his Aunt, of how she had always been there for him come rain or shine, always their with a tray full of cookies and a full glass of milk. A tear ran down Ben's, already moist, cheek. He took his hand out of his pocket and wiped away the tear before carrying on walking. By now Ben's coat was a darker brown due to the rain, which began to calm down. After another half an hour of walking, Ben came across a small, little, familiar bar named the Lonely Tavern. The bar was situated on a small side street; the glow of the dim street lamp highlighted the rusty sign. Ben walked in, but little did he know he was being watched from across the street, by a dark figure wearing a trench coat, very little of the man's face could be seen apart from his small, round glasses that reflected the bright full moon.  
  
"Here you go!" said the unshaven bartender, as he passed Ben a pint of beer. The bartender was a small, old, and skinny man, who smelt of a hundred cigarettes. His shirt, which was once white, was now stained a dingy brown. Ben put the glass to his mouth and swallowed half of the pint without stopping. Ben leaned on the bar desk, which had been water stained in several places not to mention the amount of woodworm marks there were. The bar desk was directly opposite the front door, of the smoke stained, orange colored bar, which in fact Ben had visited once before when he ran into Flash Thompson who was coping with a drinking problem at the time. "You look like you're a man with a story?" inquired the bartender. Ben stared down at the empty glass as held it in his hand, "That obvious!" "Didn't you used to have blond hair?" asked the bartender. "You've got a good memory." "I never forget a face!" "How has business been?" "Not bad, not good, but definitely not bad!" The bartender's dry humor bought a smirk to Ben's face. Ben tried to make out the expression on the bartender's face but the strip lighting was too dim. Ben rose and pushed his chair under the bar as he made a move to leave, before he opened the door he gestured a goodbye to the bartender and made his exit back on streets. But behind him little did he know of a small smirk, which developed across the face of the bartender. The sky was a red, hazy color, as the sun was rising. The puddles were still around but the rain had fully stopped which brought a vague, but present smile to Ben's face. The sunrise however came at a price, as Ben recalled the time he had witnessed the sunrise in Utah with his ex- girlfriend Janine Godbe, who was now in jail for the murder of her father. The journey had been a long one for Ben, from the day the twisted, evil mastermind, the Jackal, hatched him in a cloning pod, as a pawn to destroy Peter Parker's life, better known as the original Spider-Man. And from the look of things it did not seem as if things were about to get any easier. Ben continued walking down the street, his eyes looked weary, from not having a wink of sleep in the last couple of days. Ben raised his hand, pulled his sleeve back and began studying his watch. The watch read five o'clock. Ben took off his small backpack, and turned into a small alleyway. He searched the backpack, and eventually pulled out a piece of red spandex, Ben unfolded the spandex to reveal his old Scarlet Spider mask. He placed it over his head and struggled as he began putting it on. He then took his jacket off and his black T-shirt revealing the top part of his spandex suit. "Why am I doing this again?" Ben thought to himself as he put the finishing touches of his costume on, including his blue sweatshirt with a spider on. "The temptation! Maybe just an early morning swing around the big apple will relax me?" Ben put on his last web shooter, tightly strapping it to his left wrist. Ben climbed up to the top of the building, which was ten stories, and before he knew it he was found crouching on the ledge. He launched himself high in the air, before releasing his first strand of webbing, which hit a gargoyle, on the ledge of the building across the street. The gargoyle's tongue was large and curly, appearing as if it was reaching up to its large and gruesome right eye, which was slightly larger than the left. Using his legs, the Scarlet Spider made a sharp turn at the building, he let go of his current web strand and did a somersault in the air before placing his two middle right hand finger to his web shooter to release another strand. The bitter air rushed by his ears, but the adrenaline going through his system prevented him from feeling it. He then began revelling in the feeling of the air whipping past his body, and the speed at which he managed to achieve. "Wow!" exclaimed the Scarlet Spider, who let go of his web, and let himself glide through the air until he was about to hit the busy road, when he shot another web line. The street below was blanketed with traffic, despite the sun not even having risen fully, Ben could hear several people honk each over from down below and a few people shout at each other, which made Ben roll his hazel eyes from behind his scarlet mask.  
  
His name is Kaine; he had been standing on the rooftop for what had seemed like the better part of the night. His pink cape was flickering in the morning's breeze, as well as reflecting on his isolated life, that was when he saw an athletic figure swing across the rising sun. At first Kaine jumped to the assumption that it was Spider-Man, but upon closer inspection he began to notice that the figure was wearing a ripped, blue sweatshirt. Kaine's eyes followed the Scarlet Spider until he vanished out of site and then he began thinking.  
  
On the opposite side of town, in a small deserted warehouse, stood the man named Judas Traveller. The warehouse was full of small wooden crates, the color of the walls were the same as that of a cement brick. "Mr. Nacht, what have you got to report?" asked the enigmatic, criminal psychologist, Judas Traveller. Mr. Nacht reached into his trench coat pocket with his gloved hand and pulled out his report, which was on a small computer, which he immediately began referring to. "As you can see the clone has returned to New York as expected, it didn't even take him a day to become the Scarlet Spider again," reported Mr. Nacht. "Just as expected," replied Judas Traveller, whose white beard shone in the dim lighting. A bitter morning wind blew through the warehouse, brushing back Judas Traveller's long white hair, and blowing back his blue trench coat. Traveller had gold bracelets on each wrist, which reflected the rising sun, which came in from a small window at the top of the warehouse. The sun was also reflecting off Mr. Nacht's small sunglasses. "You have shown some pleasing reports," said Judas Traveller, as he put the small computer down on a crate within arms reach. "I shall continue monitoring his actions and I will inform you of any changes." Assured Mr. Nacht, who spoke in his usual soft, but sinister voice. Traveller could not see much of Mr. Nacht's face due to the dim lighting of the warehouse, and Mr. Nacht's hat which covered most of his face, of course Traveller did not really care if he saw his face or not. Mr. Nacht turned round, with his back facing Traveller, facing the big fold door of the warehouse Mr. Nacht began walking away. "And, of course, Nacht, you will make sure everything is ready for my final test?" asked Traveler in a calm, calculating voice, as his eyes began glowing a fiery red, igniting fear in Mr. Nacht.  
  
The End.? 


	2. Fiery Reuninos part 1

Scarlet Spider #2 - Fiery Reunions part 1  
  
Opposite the Centennial University, was the quaint coffee shop known as the Daily Grind, where Ben Reilly was under employment before he was forced once more into exile, by the evil Norman Osborn. Even though he still can't remember how he was brought back from the dead, or if he ever died at all. Ben stood across the road from the coffee shop, whose main clientele were generally young college students. Ben took a deep breath and crossed the road, "How can I tell them about what the Green Goblin did to me? They'll be suspicious. Maybe I could say the Goblin kidnapped me, faking my death. Wait, why would the Goblin be interested in kidnapping me? They don't even know I was Spider-Man! I can't do this, not now!" when Ben finally crossed the road, he looked in the window to see Buzz sitting over by the counter, reading his newspaper and stroking his beard like usual. And Desiree sitting at her usual table, with several of her college friends sipping on a latte. Ben walked away from the Daily Grind, down an alley behind it, luckily for him nobody saw him, and he continued brooding down the street, with his un-kept brown hair blowing in the mild wind. "Where can I stay? I can't keep sleeping rough. I can't go to Peter's house, not yet! Somebody else will be renting my old apartment. I know!"  
  
A half an hours walk across New York later. At the apartment of the late Seward Trainer stood Ben outside. Ben put his hand in his jean pocket and pulled out a several keys, held together by a Yankees key chain. Ben searched through the small set of keys and pulled out one marked 'ST'. He walked up to the doormat, and knocked. After no response he knocked again, and again. After giving up Ben put the key in the lock and turned it left and pushed. The door opened with a long squeak. The apartment was full of everyday items like, a telephone, which had been cut off, a T.V, which did not work due to the electricity being cut off, several surfaces and tables which were layered with dust. Ben studied the walls, which had been re-painted, before Seward Trainer died, the color was now orange and was accompanied by wooden floorboards, which appeared polished, Ben however was unaware of Seward's death and was puzzled by the lack of power. Ben's mind drifted back to the days Seward Trainer was alive and how he had helped them determine who was the clone, and how he had originally given Ben a home after he was first sent into exile after losing a battle with the Peter Parker. Ben walked into Seward Trainer's spare room and began unpacking his backpack, which he had carried religiously for the past few days. He put the backpack on the single bed, which was covered by a white blanket and began taking his Scarlet Spider costume out and putting it in the wooden chest of drawers opposite. Next came the blue, armless sweatshirt, with the spider logo on it, which also got put in a drawer.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the apartment block where Ben Reilly now takes residence in stood Mr. Nacht who was taking more notes on his computerized pad. His hand moved fast, as he wrote everything down in great detail, his eyes could be seen moving side to side in great haste, despite the shadow of his hat and his thick glasses. "Traveller will be pleased with this," Mr. Nacht thought to himself, as a small smirk appeared on his face.  
  
Ben Reilly continued exploring the brownstone, as he made himself feel at home on the three-seater sofa. The walls were painted a night blue color, which matched the yellow sofa. The room had a small window opposite the door with red curtains. It seemed like hours since he was outside the Daily Grind. Ben arose from the first real sleep he had in several days. The sofa seemed more comfortable than he had first imagined as he looked at the VCR clock, to see that it was blank due to there being no power. Ben took a huge yawn and stood up and stretched, with his arms nearly touching the ceiling. He turned on his small portable radio, which he had also been carrying around with him for the last few days in his small backpack. He turned the round nozzle on the side and finally reached a station, "And so last night another homeless man was set alight. Police have the criminal known only as Fire Fist under suspicion right now, who escaped from jail a week ago. Fire Fist was imprisoned after being captured by Spider-Man, for slaughtering homeless people. All murders so far have happened in the Queens area in New York." Reported the female newsreader. Ben did not take his time; he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time and quickly took out his Scarlet Spider mask.  
  
In a dark alley in Queens, blanketed in litter stood the imposing man known only as Fire Fist. Little could be seen of his red and yellow costume except what was highlighted by the eerily bright full moon. Fire Fist leaned over a tattered homeless man, wearing a green jacket and some dirty jeans, which had once been blue. "Please don't hurt me!" whimpered the tired and weak homeless man, as Fire Fist stood, imposingly over him. "Oh, I won't hurt you it'll be very quick!" replied the psychotic Fire Fist, dressed in his red fire proof costume with yellow straps, as his hand began glowing red and nearing towards the homeless man's face, "It's just the anticipation, which gets most people!" Before Fire Fist had a chance to do anything else he found himself being knocked in the face by two feet, covered in red spandex, "Pick on somebody uglier than you are next time, Fire Fist!" joked the heroic sounding Scarlet Spider. "Spider-Man, you'll pay for throwing me in jail!" shouted Fire Fist as an angry expression, above his goatee became visible on his sinister face. "How was that? And, 'Spider-Man'? We're just good friends." Joked the arachnid as he dodged a fiery fist, thanks to his vibrating spider sense. "You can call me the Scarlet Spider." As Scarlet Spider dodged another punch, he noticed the homeless man get up and run away, "You're welcome!" yelled the Scarlet Spider. "Son of a.!" yelled Fire Fist as the Scarlet Spider did a back flip over the villain before kicking him in the spine with both of his feet launching himself back down to the concrete in the process. And knocking Fire Fist into a large black bag full of garbage as he did so. "Language now!" said the Scarlet Spider, in a disciplinary voice, as he shot a strand of impact webbing at the villain, while wiggling his index thing on his left hand from side to side, as he went - "Tsk, tsk." "Not again, it can't end this way!" Fire Fist yelled psychotically, however the arachnid vigilante did not pay any attention, as he shot a web line, which landed on a ledge of a building; the Scarlet Spider then bent his legs and launched himself off as he swung towards the glowing moon.  
  
In what was becoming Ben Reilly's new routine, he once again found himself standing by Centennial University; twenty-four hours fresh off his battle with Fire Fist. "I've got to do this, I can't keep running away. It's been such a long time since I've seen any of them, Desiree, Buzz, Devon and especially Shirley." Ben thought, as he tried to build up his self-esteem. After a while of standing, suspiciously at the corner of the road the brown haired Ben decided to cross. The small headlights lit the professional sign of the Daily Grind. Ben once again peered through the window to see everybody where they were the day before, almost giving Ben a sense of déjà vu. "I can't do this." Ben thought as he looked at Desiree Winthrop's face through the window, before turning to leave, but little did he know that Desiree saw him, as she focused in on him her face lit up with a look of happiness but at the same time disbelief. Desiree got up out of her seat and ran out, her bounced up and down, with every step she took, she shoved open the door, and ran after Ben, who had his hands in his pocket as he walked slowly down the pavement, with his head down. "Ben! Is that you? Wait up." she realized that she thought she was out of her mind, she had been like that ever since she began believing she had psychic powers, Ben finally turned round as her sharp voice reached his ears. Desiree's eyes expanded as she saw his face, "What I don't know what you're talking about?" pleaded Ben, as he tried to keep his low profile. "Don't play that with me, Ben!" lectured Desiree. "What?" replied Ben still trying to stay in disguise. "Or is it Spider-Man, or even Scarlet Spider again?" snapped Desiree, as she was excited to see him once again. Ben grabbed both her arms and pulled her into a nearby alleyway, "How did you know?" whispered Ben. "I don't know!" stuttered Desiree; "You're alive?" "It's a long story!" Ben whispered "You can't tell anybody else.Not yet.Please!" pleaded Ben.  
  
After several hours of 'catching up', despite Desiree having not quite gotten over the shock of Ben's return, and Ben having not quite gotten over the shock of her knowing his secret identity. Ben and Desiree had still not come up with a logical reason for his return, which he could explain to his friends at the Daily Grind. Desiree had informed Ben of her psychic powers, causing Ben to try and get into a conversation about that, dodging the subject of his resurrection every time. After five hours of nothing but talking in Desiree's apartment, apart from the first hour which was an awkward silence, they decided to turn the small television on. Desiree pressed the small green '6' button on the regular size remote control, to see a surprise news bulletin. "After being reported last night that the murderer named Fire Fist had stopped attacking homeless people due to a run in with the previously thought deceased, Scarlet Spider, the police are once again trying to track him down. He was spotted killing someone little than half an hour ago. Police are asking anybody to come forward with any help with the murderers whereabouts," droned the newsreader's voice. A look of concern spread across Desiree's face, "You better go!"  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Fiery Reunions part 2

Scarlet Spider #3 - Fiery Reunions part 2  
  
In a dark warehouse on the eastside of New York, Judas Traveller stood patiently, eagerly awaiting his next report from the devious spy known as Mr. Nacht. "We did a good job, didn't we, Judas in fooling Norman Osborn long enough for you to get that Parker clone," boasted Medea, to her employee who was not at all interested in what she was saying. "Medea, please leave," requested Judas Traveller, as he placed one of Mr. Nacht's reports on a nearby wooden crate. "But." argued Medea. "Leave!" with that Medea stood up from the crate she had been leaning on and walked away, with her ripped up tights clinging to her legs, knowing it would not be worth testing Traveller's patience. The door to the warehouse was then opened, allowing a thin stream of light to enter the otherwise dimly lit warehouse. "Yes!" said the now impatient Traveller. Mr. Nacht pulled down his hat covering more of his face, "Reilly, has rediscovered Desiree Winthrop, who thanks to us, knows his identity, due to her psychic powers. It looks as if Reilly is looking to reunite with his old friends at the Daily Grind, the coffee shop he used to work in." "I am perfectly aware of where he use to work." Traveller snapped. "Hmmm, we shall let Reilly rediscover his past, it will give us more to take away from him, when it comes to my final test," replied the calculating Judas Traveller, to the pleasing reports.  
  
Halfway across New York, high above the average skyscraper, swung Ben Reilly in the guise of the Scarlet Spider. He pressed his two middle fingers tightly into the palm of his red hand and squirted a strand of webbing, which reached a ledge on the high-rise of a building. The Scarlet Spider raced to the sight he had seen the murderer named Fire Fist the night before, as the sun began setting. Why did I have to leave Desiree? How did she get those powers, and mysteriously just blurt out my secret identity? Too many questions, and now Fire Fist returns, my webbing must have dissolved before the cops could get to him, Ben Reilly let go of his current web strand and did several mid-air gymnastics before he shot another strand of webbing.  
  
The young Devon Washington sprayed disinfectant on a table and began wiping it as he was use to after a couple of years if helping his mother, "Mom, why do you think Desiree just ran out like that yesterday without paying for anything?" His Mom, Shirley Washington turned a chair upside down and placed it on a table she had just cleaned, "I don't know, she looked like she had seen some kind of ghost!" Shirley suggested, not knowing just how close she really was to the truth.  
  
Meanwhile in a dark laboratory, on the other side of New York, on a small harbor stood the lean figure of the woman previously known as Dr. Octopus, but due to the resurrection of Otto Octavius, has since been forced to go by her birth name, Carolyn Trainer. She grasped a small beaker with a florescent green liquid and then began to swish it from side to side. Her head, complete with short purple hair, turned to focus on a television monitor at the back of the room, she picked up her small remote control and turned it on, only to see a fuzzy picture. As Carolyn Trainer continued improving the clarity of the picture a small sofa could be seen. As the picture continued to improve it could be seen that it was her deceased father, Seward Trainer's old house, which was now being occupied by Ben Reilly.  
  
There he is! Thought Ben Reilly, as he saw a large man pace up and down a small side street, It's Fire Fist! Ben Reilly swung down and stuck to a wall of a building by the alleyway. He paused for a second to see if his spider-sense would react, but it did not, so he shot a thin strand of webbing, which widened and covered Fire Fist - wrapping him from head to toe in the sticky chemical strand. Ben Reilly jumped off the side of the building and down onto the street, and began walking towards Fire Fist's body. However inside the netting of the webbing Fire Fist began struggling, and within a few seconds in an amazing show of strength Fire Fist snapped all the webbing. Fire Fist immediately threw a punch at the arachnid, who was bewildered but still managed to move out of his way, thanks to his spider-sense. Before either of them could throw another punch a woman staggered out of an alleyway. It was obvious just by glancing at her that she was homeless - mostly due to her clothes. There was also something about her that made Ben remember someone he once knew, but before he could think any further he was disrupted by Fire Fist. "What have we got here?" said the psychotic Fire Fist as his eyes locked onto hers; his hand then began glowing. The homeless woman then instinctively ran back into the darkness of the alleyway, plagued by the evil look on the murderer's face, as Fire Fist began to slowly walk after her. But before he reached the beginning of the alleyway, out came another slim, feminine figure. Fire Fist began to smile thinking he had forced another homeless person to surrender, but to his surprise this person was not homeless or 'just another tramp'. As the figure appeared out of the darkness and into the chilling glow of the street lamp, only her hair could be made out, her short, purple hair. Revealing herself to be Carolyn Trainer she swung her right fist, and as it made contact, on his chin, it knocked him out cold. "Gotcha!" she said in her psychotically, chilling voice as the murderer fell to the hard, wet ground, knocking his head with a thud as he made contact. She walked a few steps over to the unconscious Scarlet Spider, who lay a few feet away from a puddle, her light brown trench coat flapped behind her. She lowered her right, gloved hand towards the Scarlet Spider's chin and raised his head up with her thumb and finger. She then pointed her finger at his mask as if she was debating with herself whether to pull it off or not, she began pulling it slightly from his neck but eventually decided not to, and placed it back down. She then placed her same thumb and finger on her red lips as she began thinking of what to do with the unconscious hero.  
  
On a high building opposite the alleyway, stood Mr. Nacht, who as he took notes began thinking to himself, Interesting. Trainer seems reluctant to take off his mask. Traveller said he had plans for her, I have to say I'm curious to how this will all fit in, it seems getting Boone to free Fire Fist was a good idea after all! As the rain continued pouring down on the rooftop, came the criminal psychologist, known as Judas Traveller, who moved slow and silent as if the rain did not seem to bother him, "I see you have made some interesting observations, Mr. Nacht!" Judas Traveller said, startling the note taker.  
  
"Who?" asked the Scarlet Spider, as he came to, only to see Carolyn Trainer tower over him, with an evil smirk on her face. "And the Spider awakens!" replied the sinister Carolyn Trainer. "Where's your tentacles?" asked the Scarlet Spider, as he clung to his leg and tried to pull his way up. Carolyn Trainer kicked the Scarlet Spider back, "You mean you haven't heard, about dear Otto's return? Shame on you." The Scarlet Spider made his way up, after crawling away from Carolyn Trainer. As Carolyn watched the Scarlet Spider run towards her with his fist clenched, ready to throw it. Carolyn Trainer did not move, instead she stood still, with a smile on her face, and waited. As the Scarlet Spider came to about three feet in front of her, he launched his fist, but to his surprise he was launched back, and hit a nearby wall. "Tsk, tsk Spider! I would have thought you would have known better! Remember my shield? After all I wouldn't come unprepared, would I?" The Scarlet Spider, who had been bloodied, shocked and surprised tonight once again made his way to his feet, Carolyn Trainer walked over to him and kicked him back down again, before he was fully standing up.  
  
"This will fit, perfectly into my plans, I can use." Judas Traveller said to his attentive, note taking servant, who stood behind him.  
  
Back on the ground, the Scarlet Spider once again tried to make it up on his feet, his costume had been tattered, revealing his bloodied skin. "So, how's Daddy? Oh that's right he died. Shame. I kinda wanted to do that myself. Oh well, I still have you," stated Carolyn Trainer in a sinister voice, as she slowly walked over to the Scarlet Spider's body. Carolyn Trainer kicked the hero again, in his abdomen once more, leaving him to writhe in pain, as he rolled across the wet, rough, unforgiving concrete. The Scarlet Spider clenched his ribs tightly, as he saw Carolyn Trainer in her trench coat stand over him, "I would've thought you would have put up more of a fight, Scarlet, or should I say Ben?"  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Fiery Reunions part 3

Scarlet Spider #4 - Fiery Reunions part 3  
  
The Scarlet Spider continued crawling on the floor, writhing in pain, as he looked up to see a sinister smile on the evil villainess, Carolyn Trainer, "I don't know what you're talking about!" murmured the Scarlet Spider, as he tried denying that he was in fact Ben Reilly. "Oh come on! Don't give me that crap! So how's my father's apartment, he always was good at decorating, then again he was good at a lot of things.apart from being a father!" said Carolyn Trainer. She made a fist and began kneeling down closer to the battered hero; she put her fist an inch away from his face. "Now, Spidey, I have my money on the fact that you've been playing possum for the last few minutes.so." And with that she released a purple gas from her glove, which blanketed the arachnids face, causing a few coughs before his head hit the concrete and he was out.  
  
Above the alleyway stood the menacing Judas Traveller, whose wet, gray hair clung to his face, as he observed what was going on below him, as if he was showing signs of enhance hearing, taking in every word Carolyn Trainer had said. "I was right then, she did know his identity," boasted the brown trench coat wearing, Mr. Nacht. Traveller turned to face his assistant, "I suspected as much." "What are you planning on doing about it?" "Nothing." "Nothing?" Mr. Nacht exclaimed, surely this would be a perfect opportunity to." "My reasons are my own. I don't appreciate being questioned."  
  
An hour later in the same alleyway the cops had finally arrived after a phone call from the chilling Mr. Nacht that Fire Fist had been found. The alleyway had soon been taken over by cops, who promptly swarmed in with guns and backup and proceeded to arrest the unconscious murderer, who was still out from Carolyn Trainer's surprisingly strong right hook. Traveller and Mr. Nacht had also departed, as well as Carolyn Trainer, who left taking Ben Reilly back to her laboratory.  
  
In Carolyn Trainer's dimly lit laboratory, Ben Reilly found himself strapped, to an upright table, where he woke up. His head lifted as his eyes opened to find out his mask had been taken off, revealing his short brown hair, which had been cut by his friend, the fashion designer, Desiree Winthrop. "And the Spider awakens." said Carolyn Trainer, in an evil voice. The unmasked Ben Reilly looked around, at the metallic surroundings of the laboratory; he stopped though when he saw a small television screen on the left side of the laboratory, where he saw the living room of his new apartment. "Oops, I knew I should have turned that off!" thought Carolyn Trainer, as she saw his eyes focus on the television screen, "I suppose you've worked it out now, I could have had a good guessing game going there." "You really are a bitch, aren't you?" mumbled the semi conscious Scarlet Spider. "Language." corrected Carolyn Trainer as she studied Ben Reilly's face, her hair seeming black rather than purple, under the dim light, "I prefer to think of myself as scheming... Y'know, I thought you'd be older!" Ben Reilly tried to break the shackles holding him, but to know use as the metal seemed to strong, "Nice try, Scarlet!" observed Carolyn Trainer as she watched with some sick kind of amusement, "So when are you going to reunite yourself with those nice people at the Grind?" Ben Reilly continued struggling against the iron shackles, trying to block out her voice, but to no prevail, on both accounts. The hero watched Carolyn Trainer as she walked over; turning her back on him, towards a lever, which stuck out of a metallic wall. She pulled the lever, releasing the Scarlet Spider, who fell to the floor, upon release. "You better leave now, Spider, after all you have got places to go and people to see," stated Carolyn Trainer. "I'm taking you to jail first!" replied Ben Reilly heroically as he put his mask on. "I don't think so. We both know my force field will prevent you from capturing me. Also would you mind telling me what crime I've committed? Knocking out Fire Fist perhaps?" Ben Reilly stared at her, a look of anger was apparent through his scarlet mask, "I thought so," replied Carolyn Trainer smugly, however Ben Reilly made a fist and slammed it through her television, shattering the screen. He then shot a web line and swung out the thick metallic door, which the smug Carolyn Trainer had opened for him. As Ben Reilly swung towards the moon and the brisk night's air filtered into the lab Carolyn Trainer walked towards the door frame with her arms folded and smiled evilly while still showing a look of accomplishment on her face.  
  
A half an hour later, across the busy streets of New York City, in the new apartment of Ben Reilly. "Y'mean she knows who you are?" questioned Desiree Winthrop, as Ben Reilly took off his Scarlet Spider sweatshirt. "Yep," replied Ben who was obviously still warn out from his adventure, "The weird thing though is that she just let me leave, I can't even remember how she dragged me back to her laboratory." "Do you think she'll be back?" asked Desiree, who had a look of concern on her face. Ben put on his black T-shirt, "I don't know. She kind of just gave me the feeling she wanted her presence made clear. I also saw someone who seemed all too familiar who was about to be killed by Fire Fist." "I've got some news as well, I think I may have managed to come up with an excuse for your disappearance so you can return to the Grind. We could say that you were taken prisoner by the Green Goblin and that he wanted some of your friend, Seward Trainer's technology, but let you go when he found out Seward was dead." "It's better than anything I could think of, what if they get suspicious though?" Ben wondered as he joined Desiree on the large sofa, completely forgetting about Jessica. "Well, I suppose we'll have to dodge that bullet when we get to it!" Desiree thought as she pressed her right index finger against her red lips in thought. "How are they at the Daily Grind, anyway?" enquired Ben. "They're all okay, except for poor Shirley!" Desiree reported. "What's wrong with her?" "She recently found out she had cancer, the doctors are saying she has no more than two months left. She's still keeping up a brave face though, for Devon's sake, I suppose." Desiree said as she lowered her head and a tear came to her eye. A saddened look spread across Ben's face, he opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out.  
  
Meanwhile in the laboratory of Carolyn Trainer, who had just finished re- wiring her television system. "Looks like I tuned in at the right moment," Carolyn Trainer thought to herself out loud, "So the battleaxe is on death's door. Now I wonder if I could use this to my advantage." She posed the thought over and grabbed a beaker in her gloved hand. The beaker was full of a fizzing, mysterious green substance, which she began swilling around.  
  
Once again, for the third time in the last couple of days, Ben found himself at the crossing opposite the Daily Grind. This time however Ben was not alone as walking by his side was Desiree. They crossed the road and Ben took a deep breath as Desiree opened the heavy door. "Hey, Ben. How did you come back anyway? You never did tell me," asked Desiree as she closed the door again, giving Ben an almost welcome diversion. "I don't know, I just remember waking up in a small bar in LA, then I fought Mysterio and made my way back here, I can't remember. I tried not to bring it up the other day as I knew it would trigger a memory, it changed me, I'm not sure how yet," Ben Reilly said, as they finally walked into the Daily Grind. Ben glanced round the room and saw the curly, black haired owner, Shirley Washington behind the counter closing the cash register, she then glanced up, to see Ben at the door, she blinked a couple of times thinking she was going crazy, "Ben!" she shouted. She ran towards him with a smile on her face, the excitement caused the man with a ponytail named Buzz to get his head out of the newspaper, and turn around. Shirley grabbed Ben in an embrace, while Ben stared in amazement at Buzz as it was the first time he could ever remember seeing Buzz get up off his stool. Desiree stepped aside feeling a little out of place for once in her life, and let Ben take the spotlight, something she had never done before. Shirley released Ben from the embrace revealing a look of disbelief, "Where have you been? I thought you were dead." Ben, who had a huge grin on his face, tried to dodge the question completely by saying, "Believe me it's a long story."  
  
The End 


	5. Crack of the Whip

Scarlet Spider #5 - Crack of the Whip  
  
It had been a hard day for murderer known only as the Wild Whip. It had been a week since he had escaped from the laboratory where he ran into the equally psychotic Kaine. The Wild Whip was still nurturing his scarred face after being branded with the 'Mark of Kaine' as he continued to fight past the violent stinging. Now, the murderer was spending his time scouring New York searching for the man he held responsible for his six year imprisonment in Ravencroft, prison for the criminally insane. The man he was looking for of course was Ben Reilly who was now calling himself the Scarlet Spider. The Wild Whip stood on the corner of a street and stopped. He then cracked his whip a couple of times with a fiery hatred, not only causing a flash of bright light but also causing a flurry of litter to lift up into the wind.  
  
"Ben, it's great to see you're still with us," greeted the gruff Daily Grind customer, Buzz. He then extended his hand to Ben Reilly who grabbed it and shook. "Great to be back," Ben replied, he then paused thinking for something to say. "So." Buzz looked at him over his glasses, Ben who never really knew Buzz then came out with the only think he could think of: "So how's the Bugle been?" Ben could see what was coming next like a swarm of bees coming over the horizon and he prepared to brace himself. "Don't get me started on the Bugle," Buzz exclaimed, "First they add the hypocritical, smug fool: Norman Osborn to the ranks by making him in charge, they then lose that Robertson guy and as soon as he comes back Osborn is gone and out of the picture. Not to mention the lack of quality in stories after the Green Goblin literally brought down the Bugle building." Buzz continued to drone on, paying attention to nothing else but his voice as Ben looked over his shoulder to see Desiree giggling. Buzz then looked at his watch to see the time was well past 7pm and said, "I better go - poker. Good to see you back." With that he swiftly walked out the café door. "Ben. Can I see you in the back for a moment," called Shirley Washington, waving her finger as a sign for Ben to follow which he of course did.  
  
"I'm not sure if Desiree told you this already." Shirley stopped; she looked to the ground placing her left hand over her mouth. "I've contracted cancer. They say it's incurable. I've had all the scans and I'm predicted to only have a couple of months left." Ben put an arm on her shoulder and said the only thing he could in this situation - "I'm sorry." "Don't worry about me. It's Devon I'm worried about. His Dad wants to take him back, we had a long talk, but I'm still not sure what to do with the Grind. I don't want to sell it, but." she paused and looked up at Ben, "A job." she muttered to herself, "Your job. Do you want your old job back?" Ben could tell she was changing the subject but this was an offer he could not refuse, "If that's okay with you?" "Yeah, that's fine, we'd love you to come back." "Thanks." Ben stopped and looked at Shirley, "And, if there's anything I can do to help you or Devon I'd be more than happy to." Shirley looked at him and quickly covered her mouth again as a tear began rolling down her cheek. She then grabbed Ben in an embrace as she carried on crying, "When do you want to start?"  
  
The walk back to Desiree's apartment had, for the most part, been a quiet one. But not just because neither of them had nothing to say but because they could both sense an eerie feeling of being followed. Neither one of them exactly could put their fingers on it but every now and then they'd hear a funny noise and one of them would glance behind. Ironically neither Desiree nor Ben told each other of the feeling thinking they were just being paranoid and silly. Suddenly a menacing laugh came from behind them, one that Ben Reilly had not heard for a long time but still had trouble forgetting. "Desiree," Ben murmured. "Yes." "I think we're being followed." "Really?" "Yeah," Ben stated. "I can't put my finger on it exactly, but I just thought I heard a laugh." "Okay. "Did you hear anything?" "Uh huh." Before either of them could continue a loud buzzing noise could went from behind them causing them both to turn round to see a dark figure run back up the street they were just walking down. "Who was that? What was that buzzing noise?" Desiree asked Ben with a puzzled look. "It may sound strange but I think I may have met him before. Wait a sec what did you say that noise was?" Ben asked as if he had just put the pieces of the puzzle together. "A buzzing noise?" Desiree then thought what significance that had. "BUZZ?" Without saying a word Ben quickly ran into an alleyway taking off his day clothes revealing his red spandex underneath, then he pulled out his blue sweat shirt from his back pack to complete his Scarlet Spider ensemble.  
  
Buzz was one of these people who could see even the most exciting and surprising events as 'just another day' using his cynical attitude to get himself through yet another 'shock' and now would be no different. He walked down the street; the latest issue of the Daily Bugle tightly gripped in his hands when all of a sudden he heard a figure pounce behind him. "Boo!" the figure yelled. Buzz turned round and looked at his issue of the Daily Bugle. "Hmmm, you would be the 'Wild Whip'." The Wild Whip looked at him menacingly, walking towards Buzz in an intimidating fashion, "Yep that sounds about right." Instead of being scared though Buzz looked at his newspaper, quickly skimming through the text. "Hmmm. Here we go: You were originally defeated after viciously murdering several people by an unnamed vigil." Before Buzz could continue the Wild Whip interrupted, "He had a name, it was Ben." Determined that he was not going to be interrupted Buzz cut through the Wild Whip's sentence - ".by an unnamed vigilante. You carry a whip, hence the name; recently you escaped Ravencroft where you have since gone into hiding. Until now apparently." Buzz stroked his beard and replaced his glasses further up his nose. Buzz watched, waiting for the Wild Whip to strike or say something but instead was once again not astonished as a large scarlet foot, belonging to the Scarlet Spider, came flying into the Wild Whip's jaw. The Wild Whip's jaw began bleeding, but he quickly wiped it - "I've been looking for you." With that he cracked his whip. Buzz placed a silent bet with himself if the Scarlet Spider would dodge it, and he did. "Long time no see," the Scarlet Spider shouted as he launched himself at the Wild Whip again. Buzz seemed the unimpressed at the antics of the two and began folding up his newspaper in a neat and immaculate fashion. Suddenly an article about taxes caught his eye and he unfolded his newspaper and began reading it. The article was fairly long and by the time he finally refolded the tabloid the fight was over and Scarlet Spider stood over a webbed up Wild Whip. "Hmmm." Buzz grunted. "You're welcome," the Scarlet Spider said sarcastically as he shot a web line up onto a building ledge and began swinging off into the horizon. "Hmmm." Buzz said unimpressed as he turned around again to walk to his poker game.  
  
Half an hour later at the new apartment of Ben Reilly. "I just don't understand why he'd return after all this time and how he'd know I was now the Scarlet Spider. The last time I saw him was when Traveller set all the inmates at Ravencroft free." Ben Reilly explained to Desiree Winthrop as he paced up and down putting his tee shirt on. "What was that weird scar on his face.?" Desiree asked inquisitively. Suddenly something ticked in Ben's brain. "The scar, he'd had that large scar on his face. Only one man could have given him that scar and as impossible as it sounds I think it means Kaine is back in New York."  
  
"He knows of Kaine's return. Things couldn't be more perfect." Declared Traveller, to his loyal Host: Mr. Nacht, Boone and Medea as he stood in the warehouse he had been basing himself in for the last few weeks.  
  
Knock. Knock. Ben Reilly got off the sofa leaving to Desiree to watch the TV as he got up to answer the door. As he got to the door he looked through the peephole to see no one there, but he opened the door anyway to see yet another surprise. Chakra burst in through the door falling to her knees in exhaustion as Desiree quickly rushed to the door with Ben, who tried to hold Chakra up who kept repeating the words "He betrayed us, he betrayed both of us."  
  
The End 


	6. Lies

Scarlet Spider #6  
  
Chakra burst through the door of Ben Reilly's apartment, collapsing to her feet while clutching her head. The woman named Desiree Winthrop quickly and instinctively jumped off the sofa and ran over to the door with Ben Reilly and the semi-conscious Chakra. Ben Reilly grabbed Chakra and propped her up against the wall. "Chakra, what are you doing here?" he asked looking like he had seen a ghost. Chakra with all her strength looked up at him and uttered the words "He's betrayed us, both of us." Chakra looked at Ben seeing his confused expression, she expected as much and would have said more but she could not find the strength. "Who's betrayed us? Traveller?" Ben asked, gently shaking her by her shoulders. She tried to place her hands on the floor to give her support in standing up but it was no use, she was too exhausted. "Her," Chakra exclaimed pointing to Desiree, "Don't trust her, she's not here." Chakra then stopped as her eyes shut and she quickly lost consciousness. Desiree looked at Ben with a confused expression spread over her face, "Who was she? What was she on about?" "I'm not sure." He looked at Chakra; "We should lay her down."  
  
Two hours later, on Ben Reilly's sofa Chakra's eyes begin to widen, she looked to see that Ben Reilly and Desiree Winthrop were sitting on some other chairs in front of the television, quietly talking to themselves. Chakra made a quiet attempt to sit up but was stopped by the pulsating throbs going on inside her head; instead all she did was repeat her message from earlier, "He's betrayed us." At first she thought she said it too quiet but that fear was put to one side when she noticed as both Ben and Desiree simultaneously turned around and looked at her, Ben got up and walked over to the sofa. "Who's betrayed us? Traveller?" Chakra looked worried almost afraid to reply but she did - "Yes, he betrayed us." "How? Why?" Ben was confused, he never did fully understand Traveller and his customs and this was not making things any clearer. "The Host never really joined Norman Osborn, it was nothing but a ploy to trick him. They've been working for Judas all along." Chakra's eyes glazed over in fear. "Nacht. Mr. Nacht, he's been spying on you since your return to New York. Reporting back to Traveller." "That's worse than before." Ben Reilly replied, as Desiree walked up behind him with a concerned look on her face. "Has this Mr. Nacht been following me as well?" Desiree queried. "You." Chakra exclaimed. "You're psychic powers. They're fake. You're fake." "What do you mean?" Ben asked holding her shoulders. "A plant. She's nothing but a plant." Desiree gasped and put her hands over her mouth in shock as she sat back down. "What's she talking about Ben?" Before Ben could reply he was stopped by Chakra once again going unconscious and falling back down. Ben looked up at Desiree, a comforting yet confused look was spread across his face, "I don't know."  
  
Meanwhile in the warehouse where Judas Traveller and his disciples the Host have been basing themselves recently while they were studying Ben Reilly. "Chakra has done as expected. She has fled to Reilly. In fact she's there right now. No doubt telling him of my plans." Traveller informed to his Host consisting of Mr. Nacht, Medea and Boone. "It is safe to say she has done everything as planned." "What about Desiree?" Medea inquired. "Given half a chance Ben will now know of her too, again though it fits into my little plan." "Do you want me to kill Chakra then?" Medea asked impatiently. Traveller looked at her. His eyes glowing a red haze. "As much as your thirst for blood is appreciated she can wait." Medea pouted and placed both her hands on her hips. Traveller turned to look at the bounty hunter in the group called Boone. Boone was wearing a thicker jacket, and sunglasses that hid his eyes, he also was sporting a short, brown ponytail. "However, I do have a small assignment for you two." And with that a sadistic smile formed across Medea's face. "She's awakening, Ben." Desiree, who was still deeply confused regarding Chakra's comments, informed while pointing at Chakra. Chakra's eyes opened and she looked at Ben - "They're coming." "Who's coming?" Ben asked, then without warning a window shattered in his apartment accompanied by a loud bang. "They're here." Chakra commented briskly, as she quickly sat up so to give her a chance to move.  
  
At that very moment out side Ben Reilly's apartment climbed Boone, who was making his way up a rope so he could get into the broken window, while Medea made it up the fire escape. Unlucky for Boone though he would not make it up the rope because as soon as he got to the window he was met with Scarlet Spider's fist. But before Boone could hit the hard concrete pavement below him he was caught in a net of webbing. Boone waited helplessly as the Scarlet Spider began tugging him up but before he could he was met with a blast behind him knocking him out of the window and landing atop Boone. Boone tried to recollect his thoughts as he knocked the Scarlet Spider off him, and doing so he looked at the apartment window he had just fallen from where he saw his colleague Medea smiling pleased with herself.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the apartment Desiree looked on with a scared face not knowing what to do as she looked on at Medea watching what happened outside. Then it hit her. Summoning all her courage she ran to Medea and tried to push her out the window but was met with another stun blast from Medea's gun. Desiree could feel a sweat droplet dribble down her forehead due to nervousness, as Medea began walking towards her. "This time it won't be set to stun." Medea warned. Desiree was still on the floor trying to, make it to her feet as she fought off the pain from the blast, she knew she was hopeless and that she could do nothing. And then out of nowhere she unconsciously began whimpering - "Please." But luckily she was saved by a voice she hadn't heard before, but one that Medea obviously had and it was coming from out side - "Medea, remember Traveller doesn't want her dead - yet." "Damn," Medea exclaimed - she continued advancing towards Desiree, who could see the anger in Medea's eyes and in one swift motion Desiree was once again lying on the floor, clutching her ribs after a swift kick from Medea. And before Desiree completely lost consciousness the last thing she saw was Medea beginning to turn on Chakra who had just caught her attention.  
  
Coincidentally, as Desiree was lapsing into unconsciousness Ben Reilly was beginning to regain his consciousness as he saw Boone looking at him like he was prey through his black glasses. But before he was able to attack Ben Reilly, Ben managed to gather his thoughts in time to give Boone a quick spin kick to his jaw, and before he could do anything else he heard a scream coming from his apartment. So without a second thought he squeezed his middle two fingers towards his palm and released some of his custom designed impact webbing, which began wrapping itself up Boone's body. Ben then left Boone and shot a web-line up to his apartment, to see Medea lying unconscious as Chakra's astral form wafted above the ground. "What happened?" Ben asked. Chakra looked at him, her eyes were watery with fear, "I couldn't help it - it's Traveller he's taken my body. He must have known of my betrayal and this is my punishment." Chakra began to lift into the air even higher. "If I'm right I don't have much more ti." And with that in a sudden burst of light she disappeared, leaving Ben and Desiree to look on in shock and disbelief.  
  
The Scarlet Spider's return should make one hell of a headline, Ken Ellis thought to himself as he sat by one of the Daily Bugle's many computers typing up his latest story. He'd been waiting for a brake like this for ages, and he knew this Scarlet Spider story was the one as soon as he heard about it. He even thought so much of this headline that he was willing to stay up all night to get his article out for the morning. After all he did believe himself to be the journalist to make the Scarlet Spider famous, and he was going to capitalize on that factor in every way he knew how to. This should be pay dirt. Before Ellis could tap on another key though he was interrupted by a familiar voice although one he hadn't heard for ages - "Hey, Kenny!"  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
